Taking Her Burden
by RWBYDragonEye
Summary: Jaune confronts Pyrrha after she ran from him at the end of the Arkos scene in Chapter 8. SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 3 CHAPTER 8. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CHAPTER 8 OR VOLUME 3 IN GENERAL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (I cannot stress this enough)


**Just something I thought up after watching chapter 8. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched volume 3.**

Xx

Jaune had never felt so helpless. What had he done? What had he said? He had never seen Pyrrha like this, she looked so conflicted. It tore his heart apart knowing she was tormented by something. It could not be the tournament, he knew she had won things like this in the past.

So what was it?

He had searched everywhere, the fairgrounds, the school grounds, even the dorm. The only place left was the roof where they practiced every night.

When he got there his eyes landed on her red ponytail, she stood at the edge of the roof. Shoulders slouched, head down.

He closed the door behind him and took a step forward.

"Pyrrha," she flinched. He took a few more steps forward. "Pyrrha, look at me,"

"I-I can't," her voice shook and cracked. Jaune paused, his heart twisting at her tone.

"I want to help,"

"You can't," he let out a sigh and strode over, taking her forearm and pulling her away from the edge.

"Jaune-"

"No Pyrrha," his voice was loud but gentle. He stared straight at her, she looked at the ground.

"I don't know what I said or did, but you won't let me help you. Tell me what's wrong," he lifted her chin. "Please,"

Pyrrha kept her eyes trained on the ground, her hands gripped her arms.

"You can't help me. You don't understand,"

"Then make me understand!" Jaune raised his voice again in a plea. She flinched again but this time Jaune did not care. For the first time he was unafraid, unafraid of crossing a line, unafraid of the wrath of her strength. He didn't care that his words made her throw him against the wall with her semblance. He needed to find out what had caused her to break. He needed to know what he had said to make her cry.

"Tell me! Tell me what I said! Tell me why you are like this! I can't stand it Pyrrha! Stop pushing me away! If you have to make a decision tell me what it is!" he was shouting now, his own voice cracking.

"Why did you bring up destiny? What does it have to do with this big decision?" he pushed her chin up and stared her in the eye, tears forming in his own.

"Please," his voice was softer now. And he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. The pain and confusion from whatever was making her feel so conflicted. The guilt. The fear.

"I-I can't tell you," her shaking voice was a whisper. "I promised Professor Oz-"

"To hell with Ozpin!" Jaune snapped. "I don't care what he said, he has obviously made you feel like this,"

Pyrrha shrank away slightly before hesitantly looking up to meet his eyes.

"Y-You have to swear that you will keep it a secret," she whimpered. He stared her straight in the eyes.

"I will take it to my grave," his tone was serious, but his eyes softened and his gaze became gentler. Pyrrha dropped her head and nodded, Jaune let go of her chin but held onto her upper arm and led her further away from the edge of the roof.

"Jaune," she began, "Have you ever heard of the Four Maidens,"

"The fairy-tale? Who hasn't?" she ignored his confused look and continued.

"They are real Jaune, Professor Ozpin a-and his inner circle want me to become the next Fall Maiden,"

The boy's eyes widened. "That why you were talking about destiny, about how you were destined to become a Huntress but in a way you didn't expect." She only nodded.

"The last Fall Maiden was attacked, and some of her power was stolen, she is currently in a coma and won't wake up. The only way the Maidens pass on their power is if they think of someone when the die. Because the current Fall Maiden was nearly killed. They think that when she dies she may think of her attacker, and they will get the rest of her power."

Jaune was silent. He had never expected this.

"They want me to have her power, Ironwood has created a way to transfer the magic to me, but to do it they have to implant her Aura into my body," she was rambling now, her voice rising.

"They have never done this before! They said it could be fine, or I could lose myself. My identity! I could lose who I am or I could die!' she was shaking and fresh tears were forming.

"It's wrong Jaune! They can't forcefully implant someone's Aura into another! It's not right! But it's the only way to stop the attacker from succeeding!" she was shouting, her voice was cracking and hysterical. Jaune was silent with shock, the new information processing in his mind.

 _Pyrrha could lose herself? Her identity? Her soul?_

"Jaune I'm so, scared of what happens if I say no or if I say yes. And they need an answer before the end of the tournament!" she looked up at him and backed away.

"When you held my hand and sat with me, I-I've never felt more at peace, but when you said that if it was my destiny then I shouldn't let anything get in my way, I- I broke." The tears flowed freely now.

"That want what I wanted you to say! I wanted you to disagree and tell me no! That I didn't have to do it! I can't stand it Jaune. I thought you would understand! I-" her cries were silenced when Jaune stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She stood still, frozen in shock.

"I had no idea what you were talking about Pyrrha," he said in a low voice. "You should have come to me, you shouldn't have tried to get through this alone." He rested his forehead on her shoulder and tightened his hold on her.

"Don't ever think you can't come to me Pyrrha. And as for the Fall Maiden, don't do it. You have worked too hard to be used like this. All you want is to be treated equally, and they want to use you to stop an attack? To force someone else's Aura in you when it could kill you?"

His voice began to shake. "No, I won't let you become someone else. I want you, Pyrrha Nikos! Just the way you are!"

He pulled back and looked at her. "I should have said this a long time ago, I want you here, with me. I was just too stupid, too oblivious to realise you felt the same," Pyrrha hitched before letting her wall fall down. She let out a wail and buried her head on his shoulder, sobs racketing her body.

Jaune held her tightly and let a few tears of his own escape, they stood there for what seemed like hours until she stopped shaking and her cries quietened. She was still taking deep breaths, Jaune moved his hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"No matter what," he whispered. "I will protect you. I would gladly die so you could live happily. You are my partner, my teammate, my friend and so much more. Don't you dare give yourself up for humanity when our friends- when I will lose you."

He felt her hands grip his hoodie tighter, and buried his face into her neck.

"You are the most important person I have Pyrrha. Don't leave me,"

There was silence after that. Neither moved from their position, as if doing so would tear them apart. Eventually Professor Port requested that all finalists make their way to the arena for the next fight over the loudspeaker and the duo separated. Jaune put a hand on Pyrrha's cheek and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"C'mon," he said gently. "I will be right there, cheering you on. If something happens," he paused, reading her expression before continuing. "I will be by your side in minutes,"

For the first time since she ran from him, Pyrrha smiled and wiped her face.

"Shall we get going then?" he bowed and held out his arm, his trademark goofy smile in place.

"Of course My Lady," Pyrrha giggled softly and took his arm, grateful that destiny had given her someone to share her burden.

Xx

 **I just had too, the Arkos scene was so sad and beautiful at the same time and I wanted Jaune to comfort Pyrrha and take the burden from her shoulders. I love this ship so much and I hope that they both come out alright at the end of Volume 3.**

 **Read and review, helpful criticism welcome.**


End file.
